


Felveszem a vörös ingem

by Wit131



Category: A Pál utcai fiúk | The Paul Street Boys - Molnár Ferenc
Genre: M/M, Novella, Romantic Fluff, Slash
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:20:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25931242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wit131/pseuds/Wit131
Summary: Eresszünk össze egy, a grund beépítése miatt búslakodó Nemecseket és egy bűntudatos Áts Ferit, aki ajándékkal várja a szőkét.
Relationships: Boka János/Geréb Dezső, Áts Ferenc/Nemecsek Ernő
Comments: 5
Kudos: 10





	Felveszem a vörös ingem

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Надену красную рубашку](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28834338) by [Kyaard](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyaard/pseuds/Kyaard), [WTF Anything Retro 2021 (Anything_Retro)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anything_Retro/pseuds/WTF%20Anything%20Retro%202021)



> Nagyon rövid szösszenet. A legvidámabb dolog, amit valaha írtam.

Nem akarta elhinni, hogy vége. Pedig ott állt a táblával szemben, ami kövér, piros betűkkel hirdette: _„Építési terület. Tilos a belépés!”_

Ajkai vékony vonallá keskenyedtek, ahogyan összeszorította azokat.

A grundért, a drága grundért folytatott harc hiábavalónak bizonyult. A vörösingeseket kemény küzdelem árán legyőzték; naivan azt hitték, minden marad a régiben. Aztán amikor végre jobban lett és nem feküdt egész nap az ágyában, Boka eljött hozzá és hozta magával a szomorú hírt, miszerint szeretett grundjuk nincs többé. Már eldöntetett, hogy a tenyérnyi kis föld, a második otthonuk helyére bérház épül, éppen itt, a szeme előtt. A munkaárkot már bebetonozták, és javában folytak a zsaluzási munkálatok. Dolgos szakemberek végezték monoton feladatukat. A zsaluhéjak és a merevítőbordák sokaságából kezdett alakot ölteni egy hatalmas ház, amelyről nem tudta, milyen lesz elkészülve, de előre utálta. Csak figyelte, nézte tehetetlenül, ahogyan tégláról-téglára haladva foszlik semmivé a gyermekszívüknek oly’ kedves grund emléke.

Kénytelen volt hát elhinni, hogy vége.

Elhomályosult a látása. A langyos, kora nyári napsugarak simogatták a bőrét, mintha vigaszt próbáltak volna nyújtani számára. Orcáján egy-egy sós könnycsepp szánkázott le, s hullott a lába előtt a porba.

Értelmét vesztette Boka precízen kidolgozott haditerve, a homokbombák tömeggyártása, s minden egyéb előkészületük a csatára. Tovatűnni látszott az odaadásuk, eltökéltségük, a csapatmunkájuk. Egy napon a történetük a feledés homályába vész.

Legjobban mégis az fájt neki, hogy fölöslegesen fürdött meg három alkalommal. Hasztalanul harcolt. Miért is lett hősnek kikiáltva?! Már nem számított, hogy átírták a nevét a jegyzőkönyvben csupa nagybetűvel. Hiába lett kapitány a végén. A titulusok értelmüket vesztették, mert a hazájuk, ami talán sosem volt az övék, elveszett. Ő maga is elveszett az élet sebesen változó forgatagában.

Összefacsarodott a szíve.

Utoljára végignézett a farakások egykori helyén. Végleg búcsút mondott a drága grundnak, amelyhez megannyi kedves emlék köti, majd lehajtott fejjel, égkék szemével a macskaköves utat pásztázva hazaindult.

***

A ház kapuja előtt egy magas, széles vállú, napbarnított fiú állt. Jobbra-balra tekintgetett, ráncolta a szemöldökét, úgy tűnt, vár valakit. Vérvörös inge néhány másodperc erejéig valamennyi járókelő tekintetét magára vonzotta. Kezében egy furcsa, újságpapírba göngyölt csomagot szorongatott.

Nemecsek nem félt a fiútól. Ezúttal nem. Egyszer már legyőzte őt, és különben is, Áts Feri minden rezdülése bizonytalanságról árulkodott, ezért határozott léptekkel haladt felé.

Aztán egyszer csak ott álltak egymással szemben, több héttel a nagy csata után.

– Engem kerestél? – így szólította meg Áts Ferit, ugyanis más magyarázatot nem talált az ittlétére.

– Nemecsek…! – Feri dióbarna tekintete ellágyult, hangja jellegzetes élének nyoma sem volt, ellenben megszámlálhatatlan érzelem fejeződött ki általa, amiképpen ajkait elhagyta az egykori közlegény neve. Mélyre szívta a levegőt a tüdejébe, aztán beszélni kezdett. – Én… igen. Anyukád mondta, hogy nem vagy otthon. Gondoltam, itt kint várok rád. – Feri feszengett, ennek okán beszélt többet a feltétlenül szükségesnél. Ritkán, de előfordult ez vele. Nemecsek érdeklődve figyelte őt. Szeme furcsán csillogott, s Feri agyán átfutott a gondolat, miszerint a fiúcska néhány perce sírhatott valamiért. Röviden ráharapott a nyelvére, csak utána folytatta. – Tudod, van valami, amit régóta el akartam már mondani neked, de ezidáig nem volt merszem eléd állni. – Akaratán kívül az egyenetlen talajra vándorolt a pillantása, de amint rájött, mennyire méltatlan ez a viselkedés őhozzá, rögvest kihúzta magát és fejest ugrott a kék íriszekbe. – Én szörnyen röstellem a fürösztést – tört ki belőle. Nem mondott mást, nem is akart, nem lett volna értelme a kifogásoknak. Tények. Színtiszta, csupasz tények. Azokra volt most szükség. – Miattam majdnem meghaltál – suttogta, miközben bal kezével beletúrt rövid, sötétbarna hajába. Hangosan kimondva olyan volt, minthogyha tőrt döfött volna a tulajdon szívébe. – Ha miattam meghaltál volna, én…

– De meggyógyultam, nem igaz? – vágott a szavába Nemecsek. Szája sarkában félszeg mosoly játszott, szemében a büszkeség félreérthetetlen fénye tündökölt.

Áts Feri szívéből egy csapásra eltűnt a tőr, a szúrt seb pedig megszűnt vérezni. Elkezdett beforrni.

– De, igen. – Kiszáradt a szája, hangját alig lehetett hallani, ezért egyetértésének kifejezéseképpen bólintott. Nyelni próbált, s ezáltal visszaszerezni beszédképességét. Kezével Nemecsek felé nyúlt, és a szőke üstökre helyezte hatalmas tenyerét. Ujjai lágyan siklottak az aranyszőke tincsek közé. – Valóban meggyógyultál. – Feri ajkai széles, remegő mosolyra húzódtak, miközben sötét, diószín szeméből előtörtek a megkönnyebbülés könnycseppjei.

Nemecsek még sosem látta őt mosolyogni. Nemecsek még sosem látta őt sírni. Csak állt a kapu előtt dermedten, miközben lelkének ezidáig ismeretlen részei keltek új életre. Váratlan melegség költözött belsőjébe, amelynek okát akkor még nem sejtette.

Feri gyors mozdulatokkal ingujjába törölte könnyeit. Úgy érezte, az apró, szőke fiú megadta neki a feloldozást. Bocsánatot nyert ezen a napos, kora nyári délutánon. Mélyet szippantott a pesti levegőből.

Aztán elhúzta a kezét a puha hajjal fedett fejtetőről, s hagyta, hogy az a kéz minden érintést elraktározva erőtlenül maga mellé hulljon.

Zsebre akarta tenni a másik kezét. Akkor kapott észbe.

– Ezt neked hoztam – nyújtotta a szőkeségnek a titokzatos csomagot. Ujjai nyomán néhol elmosódott a tinta, olvashatatlanná téve bizonyos szavakat. – Ajándék – magyarázta. – Nem muszáj elfogadnod, hogyha nem akarod – tette hozzá gyorsan szabadkozva, de Nemecsek már nem figyelt a szavaira. Vigyázva szabadította ki a puha tárgyat a múlt heti újság gyűrött lapjainak fogságából. Az újságot a nadrágzsebébe gyűrte, a kezében maradt, gondosan meghajtogatott, élénkpiros textilt pedig meglepetten vizslatta.

– Miért? – emelte tekintetét kérdőn Ferire.

_Mert tetszel nekem. Tetszik a bátorságod. De ezeket tudnod kellene, hiszen mondtam már neked ott, a Füvészkertben. Habár lehet, hogy nem emlékszel rá, elvégre lázas voltál. Tudod, tetszik az odaadásod, a hazaszereteted, az őszinteséged és az ártatlanságod is. Azért kapod, mert szeretném, ha hozzám tartoznál._

– Mert a vörös ing a bátorság jelképe. Én nem ismerek nálad bátrabb embert – válaszolta. – A halállal kerültél szembe, és te még akkor sem adtad fel. Akkor sem féltél. És végül te győztél. – Vállat vont, s közben büszkeség sütött barna tekintetéből.

Nemecsek úgy érezte, lángra gyúl. Áts Feri hatalmasat téved. Mert dehogynem félt! Félt, hogy magukra hagyja a szüleit – a világ legjobb és legszeretőbb szüleit, akiknek olyan sokat köszönhet, akiknél nem is kívánhatna jobbat. Félt, hogy elveszíti a barátait és a grundot. Félt, hogy örökre elnyeli őt a sötétség, hogy örökre egyedül marad, és róla mindenki megfeledkezik. A rettegés megbénította az egész testét, ami lázban égett és verejtékben úszott végtelen hosszúnak tűnő ideig. Órák, napok vagy hetek teltek el ilyen állapotban? Nem tudta. Fáradt önkívületbe sodródott, a valóságtól valahol messze járt, és gyorsan váltakozó képek villantak fel előtte a grundról, piros-zöld zászlóról, Bokáról, az őket hátba támadó Gerébről, a gittegyleti jegyzőkönyvbe hamis árulást körmölő Leszikről, vörös ingről, jéghideg vízben való kényszerű fürdésről.

Ám kénytelen volt bevallani, hogy végül valóban ő győzött. Maga sem tudta, hogyan. A makacs tüdőgyulladás maradványtünetei mára komor, ám valódi fenyegetést nem jelentő mementóvá váltak, amelyek néhanapján rémálmok formájában vissza-visszaköszönnek neki.

Nemecsek szíve a torkában dobogott, szemét égették a kitörni akaró könnyek. Visszaparancsolta őket egytől-egyig.

Múltjának keserédes momentumait és félelmeit magába olvasztva elmosolyodott. Ettől a mosolytól Feri lába elgyengült, csomó nőtt a gyomrába, s késztetést érzett arra, hogy szorosan magához ölelje őt.

– Tudod, hogy végül engem neveztek ki kapitánnyá?

Feri bólintott. Boka a csata után mindent elmondott neki, tehát ezzel is tisztában volt.

– A grund elveszett, eddig mégsem voltam képes lemondani erről a rangról, amiről nem hittem, hogy valaha elérhetem. Én csak azt kívántam, hogy ne legyek többé közlegény. Egyedüli közlegénynek lenni fájdalmas volt. Tudod, Feri, sokkal többet kaptam, ugyanakkor mindennél többet veszítettem. – Megcsóválta a fejét, és szomorúan, egy röpke pillanat erejéig féloldalas mosolyra húzta a száját. – Ma búcsút mondok ennek a titulusnak. Utolsó kapitányi tettem békét kötni veled, mint a rettegett vörösingesek képviselőjével. Az ajándékot köszönettel elfogadom.

Levette vékony zakóját, s egyszerű, fehér pólóban állt Feri előtt, aki megbabonázva nézte csillogó, égszínkék szemét. Valamiért boldognak tűnt, ahogyan a vörös ing egész felsőtestét óvón betakarta. Mintha ráöntötték volna. Feri szíve őrült módjára kalapált a mellkasában.

– Tökéletesen áll rajtad – jelentette ki, s engedve a belső késztetésnek, forró ölelésbe vonta a törékeny fiúcskát, aki szinte elveszett a széles mellkas megnyugtató védelmében. Aztán felemelte vékony karjait és tétován leutánozta a nála megtermettebb és erősebb vörösinges mozdulatát. Érezték egymás szívének ritmusos dübörgését.

***

A kapu túloldalán, a fal jótékony takarásában két fiú bujkált. Titokban, nagy egyetértésben lesték Feri és Ernő minden mozzanatát.

– Nekem bezzeg sosem adott vörös inget – súgta Geréb csalódottan a mellette állónak. – Mindig kilógtam közülük, soha nem is akartak elfogadni – panaszolta.

– Mert te kéretlen betolakodó voltál. Aki egyszer árulásra adja a fejét, ki tudja, miféle szörnyűségekre képes még – magyarázta komoly arccal Boka. – Az elvesztett bizalmat igen nehéz visszaszerezni.

Dezső elkomorult. Hátát a falnak vetette, szája széle lebiggyedt, mogyorószín szemével a hiányosan nőtt füvet szemlélte. Tudta jól, hogy elrontotta. De már bocsánatot kért, és komolyan, istenigazából megbánta az árulást. Hát sosem lesz képes jóvátenni a bűnét?

– Ejnye, Dezső, ne nézz ilyen bánatosan. – Boka leült mellé és Geréb arcára simította a kezét. – Tudod, hogy nem haragszom már. És a többiek sem – tette hozzá. – De lásd be: Nemecsek különleges. Őt Feri hívta magához, már másodszor. Te meg úgy kellettél neki, mint púp a hátára.

Geréb felhorkantott, lerázva magáról Boka érintését.

– Szerencsés fickó ez a Nemecsek. Kapott méretre szabott vörös inget, ráadásul különlegesnek nevezed…

– Féltékeny vagy, Dezső? – húzta fel egyik szemöldökét Boka.

– Dehogy vagyok! – csattant fel az alaptalan vád hallatán. – Nem vagyok – mondta jóval halkabban. – Egyébként sem állna jól nekem a vörös.

Boka kuncogva fonta össze ujjait az elpirult Gerébével. Arra gondolt, mennyire jól áll neki a vörös.


End file.
